memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy Berumen-Justus
Sandra "Sandy" Berumen-Justus, also known as Sandy Berumen or Sandy Justus, is a stuntwoman and stunt actress who worked on episodes of and and performed stunts in . Berumen filmed her stunt scene for the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Disaster" on Friday on Paramount Stage 8 under the stunt coordination of Dennis Madalone. For the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Warlord", she filmed her stunt scene along with fellow stunt double Christine Anne Baur on Monday on Paramount Stage 16. However, in the final episode only a wide shot of her and Baur appeared. The call sheet for this day misspells her as "Sandy Brewman". She has doubled for actors such as , , , , Ashley Judd, , , , , and and has been married to fellow Star Trek stuntman Mike Justus. Among her stunt resume are films such as No Small Affair (1984, with Hamilton Camp), The Man with One Red Shoe (1985), The Lost Boys (1987, with Todd Feder and stunts by Janet Brady, Doc Charbonneau, Monty Cox, Randy Hall, Kim Koscki, Gene LeBell, John Meier, Bernie Pock, Pat Romano, Scott Wilder, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Run If You Can (1987) http://www.cinemorgue.com/sandyberumen.html, Ghost (1990, with Whoopi Goldberg), Misery (1990), Highlander II: The Quickening (1991, with Virginia Madsen), The Last Boy Scout (1991), Batman Returns (1992), Basic Instinct (1992), Army of Darkness (1992, with Ian Abercrombie, Patricia Tallman, Rad Milo, and stunts by Richard L. Blackwell, Chuck Borden, Eddie Braun, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Maria R. Kelly, Christopher Doyle, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams), Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993, with Kane Hodder and Steven Culp), Demolition Man (1993), The Crow (1994), Se7en (1995), Money Train (1995), Anaconda (1997), Kiss the Girls (1997, with Ashley Judd, Gina Ravarra, Larry Cedar, Brian Brophy, John Cothran, Jr., David Cowgill, Deborah Strang, Tracey Walter, and stunts by Rick Avery, Jophery C. Brown, and Jennifer Watson), Titanic (1997), The Faculty (1998, with Famke Janssen and Bebe Neuwirth), The Cell (2000), America's Sweethearts (2001), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), Van Helsing (2004), and Joss Whedon's Serenity (2005, with Ron Glass, Amy Wieczorek, Terrell Tilford, and stunts by Steve Blalock, Tommy J. Huff, Jeff Imada, John Meier, and Tim Trella). She has also performed stunts in television series such as Riptide (1984, with Ray Wise), Tales from the Crypt (1990, with John Kassir, Larry Drake, and William Frankfather), Baywatch (1993, with Gregory J. Barnett, Tabby Hanson, Robert Pine, and Susan Savage), High Tide, Married with Children, Silk Stalkings, Melrose Place, Beverly Hills, 90210, and CSI: Miami. More recent stunt work includes the comic adaptations Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Man of Steel (2013), and The Lone Ranger (2013), and episodes of Lie To Me (2009, with Jeff Cadiente, James M. Halty, Buddy Joe Hooker, John Meier, and Jimmy N. Roberts), Revenge, Southland, and You're the Worst (2015, coordinated by Craig Baxley, Jr.). Star Trek appearances File:Sandy Berumen, Disaster.jpg|Stunt double for Jana Marie Hupp (uncredited) File:Christine Baur and Sandy Berumen, Warlord.jpg|Stunt double for Galyn Görg (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunts External links * * Sandy Berumen-Justus at V10Stunts.com * Sandy Justus at StuntPhone.com es:Sandy Berumen-Justus Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers